Un paseo por la nubes II
by Abami
Summary: Los personajes de Candy Candy han decidido irse de vacaciones... pero en camiones separados por supuesto: Los buenos y Los malos... esta es la segunda parte. Gracias por leer y dejar un review.


**UN PASEO POR LAS NUBES II**

**_El Imperio Contraataca…_**

-Aijo, aijo, nos vamos a pasear, aijo aijo aijo aijo, fiui, fiui, fiui, fiui, lara la la… (léase con la melodía de los siete enanos de blanca nieves en acción)

-¡Seguía siendo un día maravilloso¡Soleado, con ardillitas y pajaritos revoloteando por doquier!

-¡Cállate maldita ave del infierno! – gritó Elisa con su delicada voz - ¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de dormir!

-¡Elisa no grites! – dijo Neil a su lado - ¡Me despertaste!

-Neil ¿trajiste la escopeta que te regalo la tía abuela por tu cumpleaños?

-¿Qué¿Para qué la quieres?

-¡Hay demasiados animales en este bosque y me están mareando con sus cánticos de felicidad¡Voy a llevarme unos cuantos para disecarlos!

¡Oh, sí¡Qué felicidad!... un segundo autobús, con la leyenda de "Los malos" se dirigía a "La Rosa de Rosa" (El Spa de moda) con ocho alegres personitas quienes también se merecían unas vacaciones.

-Elisa, Elisa…

-¿Qué quieres, Susana? – gruñó la Leegan.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No, no falta mucho…

-¡Ah, qué bueno, estoy tan emocionada. ¿Segura que Terry se hospedará en el mismo hotel?

-Aunque se hospedara debajo de tu cama, gusanita – respondió Elisa – no te tocaría ni por error.

-¡Qué mala eres! – sollozó la actriz

-¡Estás en el camión de "Los malos"! – replicó la pelirroja - ¡Duuhh!

Un conejo saludó a las dos chicas desde la orilla del camino. Elisa tomó la escopeta que Neil le había prestado (la cual llevó para ver si podía "Cazar" o "Casar" a un mono pecoso al que le traía ganas desde hacía tiempo), apuntó hacia el conejito pero afortunadamente el pobre animal huyó apuradamente sin recibir un solo rasguño.

-¿Elisa¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó la Hermana Gray furiosa - ¡Puedes lastimar a alguien jovencita!

-Mira monjita – se levantó Elisa para encararla – ahorita no me vengas con tus cosas porque no estamos trabajando. Venimos de vacaciones y no pienso obedecerte ¿de acuerdo?

La Hermana Gray hizo mutis y regresó a su lugar.

-¡Bravo, Elisa! – aplaudió Luisa - ¡Eres mi héroe!

-Heroína – corrigió Susana – heroína… se nota que tú también te saltabas las clases como Terry ¿verdad?

Susana se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sujetó el cuello de Luisa.

-¡Ahora comprendo¡Te escapabas con Terry ¿no es cierto¡¿Qué es lo que pretendías con él¡Habla¡Él es mío¡Mío solo mío!

La cabeza de Luisa se movía en zigzag y su rostro comenzó a ponerse morado.

-¡La vas a matar, coja! – gritó Elisa - ¡Suéltala o también te dejo manca!

Elisa saltó sobre Susana y entre las tres comenzó una cruenta batalla donde solamente se veían piernas y manos volar por los aires envueltas en una nube gris.

-Hermana Gray – dijo el Duque de Granchester quien iba sentado a su lado - ¿No tiene calor con esa túnica? Después de todo estamos de vacaciones.

El Duque, quien llevaba unas copitas de más, lucía unas atractivas bermudas con flores de colores en el estampado, y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, muy apropiada para el calor, con la leyenda SOY MÁS MALO QUE LA CARNE DE PUERCO.

-Así estoy bien, Duque de Granchester – refunfuñó la monja – no puedo perder mi imagen ante los alumnos.

-Oh, tranquila, esa ya la tiene perdida desde que expulsó a Candy… hic, del Colegio.

-¡Yo la expulsé pero usted no la quiso ayudar!

-Sí pero en el fondo… hic!... yo la quieroooo – dijo el Duque arrastrando la última vocal – amo a mi nuera…

-¡Duque¡Apesta a alcohol! – saltó la monja tapándose la nariz.

-Ah que monjita – sonrió el hombre – para usted soy Rrrrichard…¡hic!

Fue el turno de una ardillita de saludar a los felices paseantes desde la rama de un árbol.

-¡Tú no te me escapas!

-Elisa, que para entonces ya había concluido la batalla con Susana, cargó rápidamente la escopeta y apuntó sin titubear.

-¡Espera! – gritó Flammy empujándola y desviando el tiro - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, capitalista asesina?

-¡Lo que me faltaba! – dijo Elisa – la amiguita de esa huérfana en mi autobús.

-Ni es tu autobús – contestó Flammy fríamente y acomodándose los anteojos – ni soy la "amiguita" de Candy.

-¡Sí lo eres! – repuso Luisa - ¡No mientas!

-Yo no miento – dijo Flammy mirando por la ventana y apenas moviendo los labios.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Flammy giró su cabeza con un rechinido tenebroso saliendo de su cuello. Elisa y Luisa se abrazaron llenas de terror cuando el giro alcanzó los 360 grados.

-No me molestes – masculló Flammy – o no querrás verme a medianoche en tu habitación flotando sobre tu cama.

Ambas herederas pegaron un grito ensordecedor y salieron corriendo a sus asientos.

-Elisa… ¿falta mucho? – preguntó Susana con el ojo morado

-No – respondió Elisa agitada por la carrera que pegó – no falta mucho.

Neil dormitaba en los últimos asientos del autobús con un periódico encima de su cara, mismo que se elevaba con cada ronquido.

-Neil – lo llamaron – Neil…

-¿Qué¿Quién? – dijo adormilado.

-¡Despierta! – exclamó la señora Elroy golpeándolo en la nuca - ¡Respeta mis canas y no ronques en mi presencia!

-¡Tía! – chilló Neil - ¡Quiero dormir y Elisa hace mucho ruido!

-¡Es tu hermana¡Ve con ella y no me hagas mosca!

-¡Tía! – volvió a chillar.

-¡Obedéceme¡O te caso con la enfermera poseída que va adelante!

Neil abrió los ojos como plato y llegó hasta el asiento delantero en menos de un segundo.

-Elisa¿falta mucho? – preguntó Susana con dulzura y pestañeando tiernamente.

Un disparo de escopeta fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta.

-Señoras y señores – dijo la conductora del camión tomando el micrófono – es un placer anunciarles que estamos próximos a nuestro paraíso tropical donde podrán disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

-¡Por fin! – respondieron todos... los que aún estaban vivos.

-Contamos con una cámara de tortura medieval donde tendrán la oportunidad de ser partícipes de "los mejores momentos" de la inquisición…

-¡Pido mano! – exclamó la Hermana Gray.

-¡Voy segunda! – agregó la tía abuela.

-Ofreceremos un seminario denominado "Tan podrido como mi alma" – continuó Ruth - impartido por las brujas más renombradas de toda la comarca, como por ejemplo la bruja de Blancanieves, quién es comadre de la madrastra de cenicienta y compinche de la bruja mala del este…

-¡Luisa! – dijo Elisa - ¡Pellízcame para saber que no estoy soñando!

-Nuestros más exclusivos bares estarán abiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, invitándolos por supuesto a su acostumbrada "hora feliz"…

-Yo no estoy… borracho – babeó el Duque – yo no… estoy… borrrraaa….

El ruido de un costal cayendo al suelo vino después.

-Si buscan más acción, tenemos nuestros desayunos familiares tipo buffet donde podrán disfrutar con su "familia feliz" de lo mejor de nuestra cocina alemana. Campos minados se han instalado alrededor de cada mesa para que quienes hayan ido a la guerra, no extrañen el ambiente. Solamente les rogamos no llevarse las granadas diseñadas como centro de mesa dado que se nos están escaseando.

-Chistosita – rechinó Flammy los dientes.

-Para quien gusta de las alturas – siguió Ruth – tenemos un enorme rascacielos desde podrán aventarse con confianza para disfrutar de la hermosa panorámica de la selva que nos rodea… no se preocupen que nadie hará nada por detenerlos.

Silencio.

-Oh, perdón – se excusó Ruth – creo que ya no hay necesidad de esa atracción…en fin, por último los invitamos a nuestro _antro_ de moda "Losers" donde los juniors se la pasan de lo lindo.

-¿Hacen descuento? – alzó la mano Neil.

-No te preocupes, Neil – sonrió Ruth – lo nombraron así en tu honor, un retrato tuyo esta en la entrada y una escultura igualita a ti se erigió en el baño, por lo que la casa invita. ¡Qué se diviertan!

Mientras tanto, en el salón de la justicia… ¡Perdón, en el autobús de "Los buenos"…

-Candy… - suspiraba la rubia

-Anthony… - suspiraba el rubio

-Candy…

-Anthony…

-No te vuelvas a ir nunca más…

-No, Candy, nunca más…

-Anthony…

-Candy…

-Anthony…

-Candy…

-¡Ya bájense del autobús! – gritaron los demás.

-No les hagas caso, mi amor – dijo Anthony dulcemente – que se pudran…

-Sí, Anthony – dijo Candy con ternura – pero ya bésame ¿no?

Y obedeciendo a los cánones de las buenas costumbres (y de un final feliz para variar), Candy y Anthony se fundieron en un beso apasionado… y vivieron por siempre felices, y tuvieron muchos hijos y muchos nietos… y colorín, colorado… este cuento se ha acabado.

* * *

_**Gracias a las lectoras o lectores, porque sin ustedes simplemente no hay motivo para seguir escribiendo.**_

**_Domo Arigato Gosaimasu._**

_**Emera-chan**_


End file.
